


Coming Home

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg comes home after a visit with his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ash/Jack Vale  
> AN: This is one of the pairings I was given way back when I asked for pairing prompts. [Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/39967.html)
> 
> This was first posted to my [personal livejournal](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/146918.html) and later reposted [at ym fandom community.](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/24063.html)

Coming Home

Greg dropped his bags next to the door, glad to finally be home again. As nice as it had been to see his family again, it had also been tiring, since his mother had planned a lot of events and had bemoaned the fact that Gil couldn’t come along. At least she didn’t try to set him up with anyone any more.

He was sad that Gil hadn’t been able to join him and he knew that his lover was as well, especially since he had missed a great roller-coaster. Greg hadn’t been able to stop staring when he had seen it at the amusement park they had gone to.

It was called ‘Bug Race’ and was decorated with leafs and bugs. The cars themselves were various insects that he was sure Gil could have identified. He had bought a miniature version for his lover and now he couldn’t wait for him to open the gift.

Walking around their home in search of Gil, he checked every room. He knew that the shift was officially over already, but it was still possible that a case had kept him at work. When he passed the phone, he noticed the message light blinking. Figuring that Gil had left a message for him if he was indeed late, he hit play and it really was Gil’s voice that sounded from the tape. “Greg. We’re about to close a case and I think it’ll keep me a few hours longer. Should be home around 10.”

Checking his watch, Greg saw that he had about half an hour until Gil arrived. Shrugging, Greg went back to his bags and started unpacking, sorting the dirty clothes into the different boxes for the washing machine and putting the still clean clothes back into his closet. Once he was done with it, he went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

It didn’t take long until Gil came home and after a quick welcome-back-kiss, he helped Greg with breakfast. There wasn’t much talk as they ate, both enjoying the silent time together. When they were about to finish, Greg said, “I’ve got something for you.”

Instead of answering, Gil raised an eyebrow, prompting Greg to go on. “As you know, we went to an amusement park and they had this new roller-coaster called ‘Bug Race’ and I thought you’d like to have a miniature since you couldn’t come.”

Before he had finished speaking, Greg had jumped up and fetched the bag he had placed on the counter when he had arrived.

Gil’s eyes shone with excitement as he took the bag from Greg, put it on the table and peered inside. This was something that combined both of his passions. He carefully pulled it out and inspected it from all sides.

“Thank you,” Gil said after a while. “I guess I should show my gratitude in other ways as well.”

“What do you have in mind?” Greg said, grinning mischievously.

The grin was returned by a smile as Gil stepped closer, his eyes already answering Greg’s question. Another step and they were kissing, unconsciously making their way to the bedroom where they took their time to show how much they missed each other.

The End


End file.
